


Caffeine Rush

by lialovely



Series: Zak & Dani [3]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Dirty Talk, F/M, Morning Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: Dani learns there's other ways besides coffee to wake her up in the morning.





	Caffeine Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ZB smut fic so not claiming it's a masterpiece. But I felt the need to write it so here we are. Hope you enjoy anyways, thanks for reading.

The sun pouring into the window had caused my eyes to slowly flutter open. Immediately they had squinted at the intensity, making a small groan of dismay to leave my lips. I could tell by the position of the sun's reflection it was morning...early morning. Too damn early in my opinion, but it seemed that even on the weekends I couldn't sleep in anymore. My desire for laziness was seldom lately, but of course that was to be expected when your boyfriend was an early riser, how nice for me. Especially when he wasn't even here, I still woke up early.

A frown spreads across my face thinking about the eccentric ghost hunter. I wouldn't wake up to the spiky black hair I'd come to love so much for a couple more days. Zak and the crew were still filming for next week's episode of Ghost Adventures, and being somewhat of a perfectionist, Zak would most likely not return home until everything was to his liking. A trait I had come to have a love/hate relationship with. Given I was more of the free spirit, we sometimes clashed over small things but quickly we'd get over it. I guess polar opposites really do attract, especially in our case.

I bite my lip thinking about the tall shark fin haired male. I was aware I didn't really have the right to complain, I knew full well what I was getting into. I can still recall the hesitation in Zak's face when we decided to be a couple. Of course he had been worried about spirits messing with me when he wasn't around, given they were fond of following him home. I had been somewhat weary to his concern, but in the end I decided to stick it out. Sure that meant keeping holy water on hand as requested by Zak, as well as wearing a blessed rosary in the home. But ironically somehow the spirits for the most part, left me alone. Zak had been baffled that there hadn't been any strange encounters like many times in the past, but I tried not to think about it too much and attract them.

If they were willing to let me be, I would give the same respect back, simple as that. I had become more open minded to the paranormal world naturally being around Zak, but it didn't intrigue me. I was okay with minding my own while Zak and the crew took care of that regard, another thing that was different between us. Zak Bagans was not afraid to discover the unknown, I was fine being at home. Zak liked mornings, I preferred night. He wanted milk chocolate, I demanded dark. He liked to sleep with the AC off, I wanted it on.

Even if he did get on my nerves and vice versa, I'd be lying if I said I felt whole when he was gone. I didn't know what to do with myself half the time wandering the large but beautiful home. I had lost myself in my own pity party I hadn't even noticed the pit-patter sound of paws entering the room. I turned my head to find an impatient Gracie staring directly at me, giving a low growl of dismay.

"Sorry Gracie." I immediately apologized unable to feel as I was being judged by the white and black canine. "I didn't mean to ignore you." I added before forcing my body from the large bed, using Gracie as distraction from the unoccupied space next to me. Yawning I make my way down the long hall with Gracie in tow. Of course Gracie had taken the opportunity to shoot me glances every and now then.

"Jeez Gracie, I said I was sorry! You're just like your father." I lamented. Gracie might have been a sweetheart 95% of the time but man did she have an impatient streak, mainly when it came to being fed and playing fetch. Her bold personality was a clear reflection of her owner, and perhaps maybe that was why I was drawn to her instantaneously. Both of them keeping me on my toes, I admit I had absolutely adored watching her whenever Zak was unable to take her with him on the road.

I make my way to the huge kitchen and retrieve Gracie's food first, pouring her favorite kibble into her bowl. Thankfully the glances from the canine cease as she dips her head into the bowl and begins devouring breakfast. I shake my head at her but can't resist cracking a small smile. Leaving Gracie be to finish eating, I had turned my attention to the stove. I ponder the thought of making myself breakfast but somehow the task seems daunting. I frown once more knowing I had only ever really liked to cook was when Zak was home, otherwise I normally took the lazy route.

Feeling as if my caffeine need was far more important, I had shifted my body to the beloved espresso machine. A loving sigh escapes my lips as I begin to prepare my morning coffee. There was nothing compared to liquid Lavazza Kafa gold entering your bloodstream. A little on the expensive side yes, but it kept me from hurting people in the morning, so I'd say it was worth every penny. Apparently I had drifted off once more because the sudden feel of breathing on my neck made me nearly Muhammad Ali the figure behind me.

"Whoa, easy there little tiger." the familiar voice chuckled while my heart beat rapidly.

"What the hell Zak! Don't creep up on me like that!" I yelled upon discovering Zak's tall frame looming over me with a shit eating grin no less.

"I'm sorry darlin' I couldn't resist." Zak replied with another smile this time it had shown off his pearly whites.

"What are you doing home!" I gasped still in shock looking to the side to see his suitcases by the door.

"Well gee thanks, not like I live here or anything. Missed you too babe." Zak swiftly retorted in sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. You're unusually home early, not that I'm complaining honest." I explained genuinely surprised to see him.

"Well we wrapped filming up early for once, unfortunately there wasn't much activity at the location like we hoped."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah tell me about it, I only got to send Aaron to the basement once." Zak replied in disappointment causing me to shake my head but smile.

"You're mean Zak Bagans."

"Never said I was the type to play fair darlin.'

"Trust me I'm aware sir." I had retorted this time watching a faint smirk spread across his lips.

"Don't call me that unless you're looking to be bent over this counter." he nonchalantly countered to me as a blush had involuntarily tinted my cheeks. The faint smirk of his had grown to a full one as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I missed you little one."

"I missed you." I replied in sincerity snuggling into his warm embrace, his presence instantly making me whole again. I relished the moment for a while just enjoying him hold me. "Want some breakfast?" I questioned after a while figuring I'd have to cook after all now.

"I could eat...but what I'm wanting is off the menu...." Zak explained quietly into my ear.

"Oh yeah...?" I answered lifting my head up to face him with a raised eyebrow in curiosity. It was a mistake given the lustful look I could detect even behind his glasses. Zak Bagans was a confident man, he carried himself well and sometimes his aura could be intimidating. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he got it. Hence the reason I'm standing in his very own kitchen. I sometimes still ask myself why someone like him wanted someone like me. I was in no way famous nor a model by far, just a simple girl from Vegas with the hopes of one day maybe owning my own coffee shop. A stark contrast from the past relationships Zak had, I tried not to feel inferior in comparison. Who knew accidentally spilling coffee onto him at the shop I worked at would bring us to this point. 

"Mmhmm, I got a mean craving for the chef's special." Zak whispered lightly licking his lips down at me undeniably sending shivers up my spine. We may have been polar opposites yet there was something powerful that still drew us both together, despite us trying to stay away initially. The strong aura he gave off had scared me if I were honest, mainly because I had never been affected by a man like this ever. Zak was the only person who could make my knees feel weak with just one smile. Zak was not normally not the type to do relationships either, yet here we were. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't seem him as only the famed ghost hunter, I just saw him as Zak. A tall goofy sarcastic asshole that somehow made me feel happiness I didn't know could exist. The lavish houses, cars, and other shiny things hadn't meant that much to me. I just only cared about looking into those piercing eyes each day. Whatever it was that was hellbent on bringing us together, was succeeding.

"This chef hasn't had her morning coffee yet, she's not feeling generous right now." I swiftly answered with the tiniest smile.

"Don't worry honey, I got other ways of waking you up." Zak assured reconnecting his lips to mine this time more firmly. I inhaled a sharp breath when his hands had squeezed my body possessively. Zak deepened the kiss as he reeled my body closer to him, I bit my lip feeling those toned muscles against me. I gasped when a large hand had clasped around my ass roughly.

"Enthusiastic this morning are we Mr. Bagans?" 

"To be fair, I don't know how you expect a man to keep himself composed with you wearing only an oversized shirt in his kitchen. I see you've taken it upon yourself to steal yet another shirt from me." Zak noted eyeing the familiar gray sweater that was practically a dress on my small frame. His hands had held onto me while pushing me backwards until my lower back met the cool kitchen counter. 

"But they just look so much better on me though." I smiled coyly in response lightly batting my eyelashes to which Zak inhaled a deep breath.

"I can't say I disagree darlin.' he shrugged as I giggled returning my lips to his. It didn't take long for us to ensue in a makeout session his tongue swiftly finding mine. His minty fresh scent he always wore quickly becoming intoxicating to me. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders moaning lightly when he moved his mouth down my jaw to my neck. His teeth grazing the sweet spot he knew I loved so much, I felt my knees buckle as per usual. Zak's hands had gripped the back of my thighs before easily hoisting me up in the air momentarily to set me on top of the counter. His hands massaging my caramel thighs while he went back to assaulting my neck. I bit my lip running my hand through the iconic raven black spiked hair. Zak's grazes had turned into gnawing that sweet spot, my self control faltering by the second and he knew it. Temporarily giving my neck some mercy he moved onto my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head before tossing it behind him. I shivered sitting on the cool counter in now just panties, Zak's eyes looming over me like a predator about to catch its prey. 

I took the liberty to lean up and kiss him again while my teeth had slowly dragged along his bottom lip, the tall composed male had been the one to shiver this time. I smiled in victory that I had also known his sweet spot. Zak let out an anxious groan before dipping his head down to my breasts. I moaned feeling his large hands cup them possessively his thumbs brushing against the hardened nipples. His mouth wasted no time capturing one in his mouth while his hand still grasped the other. His pearly white teeth scraped against the sensitive nub immediately sending tingles down south. He delivered the same treatment to the other breast before lifting his head back up to me and removing his black thermal.

It never ceased to amaze me the many muscles that contoured his body, being the ripeful age of 42 he sure was aging like fine wine. Zak took amusement in me practically salivating over his body each time. I could feel his energy shift to a lustful dominance the way he stared me down. His large hand spreading my legs apart to reveal his favorite black laced panties I owned. I gasped when his fingers lightly palmed my mound through the material.

"Were you a good girl while I was gone Dani?" he questioned tilting his head at me. 

"Of course..." I whispered.

"I trust you're aware that this belongs to only me right?" he questioned again this time cupping my mound roughly causing me to squirm in delight.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?" he demanded.

"Yes sir." I panted while correcting myself. A satisfied smirk appeared onto Zak's face as his fingers touched me through the material and it didn't take long before they were moist. Zak quickly removed the last barrier of clothing off of me, my naked body at full display to him in anticipation. 

"Aren't you a pretty little sight sitting on my counter wet and ready for me..." Zak whispered pleased. The underlying dominance that resided in him slowly creeping its way out. It should be no surprise that when it came to the bedroom Zak liked to be in control. He unapologetically got off on seeing me so vulnerable and needy for him, this morning was no different. 

"For not being a morning person you sure look eager right now baby, but then again you're always eager for me aren't you?" he mused stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb. My caramel skin flushed knowing he wasn't wrong.

"I'll give you what you want darlin' don't you fret." he added before entering two fingers into me. I gasped at the unexpected intrusion but don't object. Zak slowly pumps his fingers in and out of me causing my secretions to quickly coat his fingers. Unable to deny I enjoyed being at his mercy this way. Zak's thumb had joined in the assault rubbing my clit skillfully eliciting another gasp from me. His lust clouded eyes continuing to watch me squirm under his grasp knowing full well the skills he possessed. My walls wrapped around his fingers in a warm welcome as his thumb created shockwaves to my clit. The fuzzy feeling in my stomach rapidly grew as his pace sped up.

"Zak..." I gasped feeling myself get closer by the second. Zak made no response but only pumped his fingers faster in determination. Watching the tattoo on his finger disappear inside me then reappear had sent me into overdrive. I was right at the brink of release when Zak had quickly retracted his fingers out of me. I whined at the loss of contact making him smirk once more. 

"Not yet sugar." Zak chided as I could I only huff from the counter. His hands had now worked on the belt buckle to his black pants. Kicking them aside he was left in plaid boxers that showed off the obvious bulge behind the material. I drooled at knowing exactly what well equipped package awaited me. Zak removed his boxers and tossed them aside with the rest of the discarded clothing. I inhaled another sharp breath at the sight of him in all his naked glory, truly did he possess 'daddy' energy. Zak only came closer to me and grabbed his erection preparing it at my entrance.

"Purr for me my little kitty." he softly told me keeping heavy eye contact while he slid himself inside me. I whimpered slightly at the intrusion my walls still needing to adjust to his above average length. When they had adjusted I was able to relax and allow him to penetrate me fully. Zak moaned in pleasure savoring the feeling of my walls stretching around his cock. He began a steady rhythm as he held onto my thighs for leverage. Pleasure coursed through my veins at the indescribable sensation of him inside me. 

I moaned feeling him thrust his hips forward penetrating me deeper. My fingers clutching both his forearms for balance.

"Fuck Zak," I whispered

"Always so tight for me baby," he whispered back in appreciation, returning his lips to mine fiercely. I whimpered into his mouth as he began to move rapidly. My hands moved up from his forearms to his shoulders, fingers digging into the tattoo etched on the soft skin of his back, unaware of my elbow pressing against the on button of the espresso machine. His cool minty breath panted against my face causing chills. I gasped loudly in unapologetic excitement when a hand had clutched my neck lightly squeezing. Zak only half smiled lowering his mouth to my neck to resume biting the flesh. 

I squirmed as the fuzzy feeling returned once more being rocked up and down the cool counter. A hand had snaked its way back to Zak's hair tugging a low growl seeping out his mouth. To which he shoved his hips forward once more making me yelp. By this point I was once again on the brink of release. Zak seemed to pick up on my cues and released the hand around my neck down to my breasts. His fingers roughly pinching a nipple sending more shockwaves down below. 

"Mmm Zak,"

"You're so close aren't you? What do you say darlin?" he demanded.

"Please..." I whispered in a knowing plea.

"Please what? Use your words Dani."

"Please let me cum," I begged. Zak smiled again for a brief moment before deciding to stop his torture.

"Cum on this fucking cock." he growled and needing no further encouragement I happily let the overwhelming pleasure surge through my entire body. I gripped onto Zak's body tightly with my body spasming, my back arching with fingernails digging deeper into his back. 

"Fuck baby," Zak moaned feeling my walls milk him for all he had. I rode out my orgasm still gripping onto him as he pumped several times before going off on his own release. Our moans mixed together throughout the kitchen as we both came down from our highs. My lower region tingled when Zak's body sagged against me in exhaustion, our moans overpowering the sound of the machine brewing. No sooner had we both smelt the fresh aroma wafting through the air. A victorious grin etched onto Zak's face when the beep of the espresso machine had sounded off shortly after startling me. On this day in history this served to be the first time I had ever had an orgasm before my morning coffee finished brewing. Yet somehow I felt more awake than any caffeine rush could offer.

"Still need coffee?" Zak mused giving me a cheesy smile noticing my expression. 

"Actually...I think I'm good."


End file.
